Rich Kid
Not to be confused with Rich Guy Rich Kid is an episode of Hey Arnold!. Synopsis A serious, rich kid named Lorenzo joins P.S. 118's 4th grade class, so Arnold and the other kids try to teach him not to worry about his schedules and appointments so much, and just have fun. Plot In the start, Arnold and his friends are gathered around Stinky in front of P.S. 118 and are commenting on his new shoes to which Stinky replies that it took him 15 months worth of allowance to cover half of the cost of the shoes. Gerald begins to talk about the deluxe version of Stinky's new shoes, and Stinky says that he'd have to be a billionaire to buy them. Then, a shiny, black limo pulls up in front of the school. A boy comes out with the deluxe version of shoes on and a briefcase. His mother reminds him of his schedule throughout the day, but the boy assures her that he knows it. The school bell rings and Arnold and his friends go inside. In Mr. Simmons' 4th grade class, Mr. Simmons introduces the class to their new classmate, Lorenzo. When Lorenzo takes his seat, Mr. Simmons begins to teach the class about Alexander Graham Bell but is interrupted because of Lorenzo's phone ringing. Lorenzo answers, but Mr. Simmons informs him that phone calls aren't allowed in class. Lorenzo says that he has to take it because it's a call, which causes the class to laugh at him. Mr. Simmons says that he will let it slide this one time and to make the call brief. During recess, Lorenzo is seen busy with his phone calls and schedules. Lorenzo asks his new classmates if he could talk along with his therapist. Stinky asks him why he can't call his therapist after recess. Lorenzo explains that that his schedule is very tight. The kids are surprised at this and ask him if he ever goofs off. Then, the kids leave in disappointment. Gerald and Arnold ask him if he wants to play with them, but Lorenzo says that he does his flash cards during recess. School is let out and Lorenzo is already busy with calls. Arnold walks up to him and says that Lorenzo isn't acting like a kid at all. Arnold states that Lorenzo's schedule is holding him back. Arnold offers him to play with his friends without the beeper and briefcase and watch. Lorenzo hesitates, but eventually agrees. At night, Lorenzo is in bed and thinking about what Arnold said to him. The next day after school Lorenzo decides to not hang out and leave without telling Arnold, but he is caught. Lorenzo says that he doesn't really want to hang out with them. But Arnold convinces him to come with them. Lorenzo leaves his supplies in the limo. First, the kids play baseball, but Lorenzo doesn't know how to play and hides from the ball. Next, they are in the park finding shapes in the clouds and Lorenzo only sees a cloud. Later, the kids are throwing rocks in a dumpster. After Helga is done throwing her rock, Lorenzo throws and hit a glass object. The kids run away afraid of getting caught. After that, the classmates are eating Popsicles and Harold accidentally gets a brain freeze, the other kids laugh but Lorenzo doesn't see what is funny. Finally the kids are at the dump, they're balancing on pipes. Lorenzo tells Arnold that he will never be a kid, but Arnold tells him that he should not give up. The kids are balancing on a pipe over a mud pile. When Lorenzo's crossing, Arnold pushes him, Lorenzo falls into a mud slide and at the end, he is having fun. The other kids jump in too. Lorenzo's mother pulls up, she is worried about Lorenzo and Lorenzo tells her that he felt like a kid for the first time in forever. Lorenzo says that he wants to stay at P.S. 118. Lorenzo thanks Arnold and leaves in the limo with his mom. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes in need of a transcript